


bundle of joy

by T0TALLYSPIES



Series: the adventures of the okumura family. [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Okumura Eiji Loves Ash Lynx, Soft Ash Lynx, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T0TALLYSPIES/pseuds/T0TALLYSPIES
Summary: Ash had gone through a ton fuck of hardships all throughout his time in God's green Earth. But absolutely nothing could ever prepare him for this one moment that would forever change his life.Parenting.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: the adventures of the okumura family. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126121
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	bundle of joy

**Author's Note:**

> i did a little research on how surrogacy works for gay couples and i know the little description about it may be inaccurate but i hope it doesn't ruin the whole thing. i like the idea of asheiji having a kid that somehow possesses both their qualities hehe.

He and Eiji had talked about this before and it was a long time coming and even the world seemed to give them a sign. It all started when they visited Max and Jessica. With the two remarried, Jessica had given birth to a bouncing baby girl and named her Juliet. It took Ash and Eiji about a year to finally visit the Lobo's to celebrate Juliet's first birthday and like any other kid's birthday party, Max and Jessica made it special for their little girl. 

Relatives and friends attended and Michael even invited some of his friends from school. Juliet may not know it yet but she was already spoiled judging from the amount of gifts she had already received.

Maybe it was in Juliet's nature to be sociable. Either that or Ash and Eiji were just good with kids. 

While Max and Jessica were busy entertaining the guests, Eiji was kind enough to watch over Juliet. He already knew as happy as the Lobo's were, they were also tired from raising a newborn baby. Plus, he didn't mind spending time with a cute little baby like Juliet. While Eiji held her safely in his arms as he sat down on the couch, Juliet was busying herself by playing with Ash's hair while Ash was sitting next to Eiji, nonchalantly typing away on his phone. 

Eiji giggled at the sight and while Juliet was pouting that Ash wasn't paying attention to her, Ash would occasionally pinch her cheeks affectionately when he put his phone away. 

Max somehow smiled at the sight when he saw it and slightly nudged Ibe to let him see the scenario Max was seeing. By the time Ibe had seen it, he couldn't help but snap a photo discreetly. In the photo, Ash was holding Juliet in his arms this time while Eiji was playing peek-a-boo with her. And naturally, Juliet kept giggling. 

* * *

Nadia had no choice. Sing couldn't do it because he had a thesis defense this afternoon and the Lobo's were out of town for the weekend. As much as she didn't want to bother, she had no choice but to ask Ash a favor. 

She knew weekends were special to Ash and Eiji because it was the only time they would get to relax with how busy and hectic their schedules can get but upon explaining her situation with Ash, he agreed in a heartbeat.

Nadia might as well be Ash's older sister. And he was thankful that she still accepted and forgave him after what had happened to Shorter. Nadia insisted that Ash had saved her little brother and she couldn't thank Ash more for what he did for Shorter. So naturally, whatever it was that Nadia needed, Ash would be there in a snap. So when she needed Ash to babysit her three year old son, he immediately said yes. 

Besides, he got along with the little rascal pretty well, the kid reminded Ash of Shorter. Eiji didn't seem bothered by the idea. In fact, he was excited. 

Kai was a lively kid that never failed to seize the day. When he first met his Uncle Ash, he was already smitten and loved to spend time with him as much as he could whenever Uncle Ash visited Chinatown. Him alongside his Uncle Eiji was always a fun combo. Somehow, Kai felt a deep connection with the two and treated Uncle Ash and Uncle Eiji as his role model. 

But don't tell Uncle Sing that, or else he'd get jealous. 

So when Nadia dropped Kai off at the Okumura's, Kai didn't waste his time to sprint out of the car and jump into Ash's arms. 

Ash chuckled and lifted Kai off the ground while the kid giggled uncontrollably due to the happiness of seeing his favorite Uncle. 

"You've gotten big, buddy!" Ash chuckled as he held Kai in his arms before looking back at Nadia who looked at him with a fond look on her face. After a quick conversation and thank you's, Nadia had driven off but not before she told Kai to behave. 

Throughout the day, it was Eiji who would text her updates and even send pictures of what Kai is doing while he was staying over. Pictures of Kai playing race cars with Ash, pictures of Kai holding a disposable camera while taking a picture of a houseplant, pictures of Kai trying to tie up Eiji's hair in a bun, and pictures of Kai wearing what Nadia could have sworn were Shorter's sunglasses. 

Nadia couldn't help but smile at the last picture as her eyes swelled in tears because Kai almost looked similar to what Shorter looked like when he was about his age. 

However, when the day was done and Nadia drove back to the Okumura's, it was Eiji who answered the door but kept his voice hushed and the Chinese immediately knew that it was because Kai probably fell asleep after playing all day with his Uncles. 

When she came in, her heart swelled at the sight she saw on the couch. Ash was lying down, fast asleep while a sleeping Kai was knocked out on top of Ash's chest. 

"Don't worry, I took a picture. I send it to you as soon as I can." Eiji would say and Nadia smiled gratefully at that. 

When she finally managed to carry Kai in her arms, Ash and Eiji escorted her to the front door and outside, Charlie was waiting and waved to the two men with a smile. 

"Thank you again, you guys. I owe you one. I'm sure Kai had a fun time judging by how deep in sleep he is right now." She smiled and walked off the porch but not before she turned back around and faced the two again, "You guys did good. I think you'd be great parents." 

The sentence caught Ash off guard and Eiji flushing a bright shade of red and Nadia took that as a cue to make her way over to the car. 

* * *

It had been a long time coming but finally, they've reached their destination. When Ash first voiced out his thoughts about wanting a kid with Eiji, the Japanese was surprised to say the least. He knew that it would take a while for Ash to register the fact that he can now build a family with him but he finally voiced out his thoughts and proceeded to tell his husband about wanting a kid with him. 

They both agreed on surrogacy. 

Adoption wasn't out of the question, no. Eventually, Ash knew that he and Eiji would want to adopt someday but both him and Eiji wanted to somehow have a genetic connection to their kid. The journey took them awhile and the Okumura's prioritized on coming forward to an LGBT friendly agency. It was a tough process to go through but all of which they both knew would be worth it someday and finally, the day came where their kid would finally be born. 

Their child was a bouncing baby boy to which they both agreed to name as Griffin, after Ash's late brother. Somehow, it was possible for the child to possess both of Ash and Eiji's DNA and either that's a blessing or a recipe for disaster. Holding Griffin for the first time stirred a warm feeling in Ash's chest and though he was embarrassed to admit it, he couldn't help but shed a few tears at seeing his kid. And when Griffin gripped Ash's finger with his little hand, the blonde vowed to love the child with every fiber of his being and protect him with his life. 

At that one little moment he shared with Griffin, Ash was already planning so many activities to do with the little rascal once he's gotten big enough and it just filled him up with excitement. 

Throughout the first few stages of raising Griffin, both him and Eiji knew it'd be a piece of work. Especially since neither of them knew how to even take care of a newborn baby so for the duration of the surrogacy, Ash and Eiji had somehow found themselves signing up to a parenting class— which, they were somehow thankful that was also LGBT friendly. And Ash, much to his amusement, found out how good Eiji was in changing diapers and wrapping the doll up in a perfectly snug blanket burrito. 

Even though Eiji doesn't like to be teased by it, he was certainly owning up to his title as a pretty little housewife. 

Sleepless nights were bound to happen and Ash and Eiji somehow built a routine for the both of them in terms of raising Griffin. If Eiji changes his diapers, Ash would be the one to tend to Griffin when he comes crying at night and vice versa. There were now two people that woke Ash up without Ash growling like a wild Lynx; Eiji and his son. 

However, months passed and the Okumura's began to notice more and more of how similar Griffin looked to one another. For one, Griffin inherited Eiji's dark and fluffy hair along with his olive skin. However, one of Griffin's striking features was his eyes; Jade like Ash's. Sometimes Eiji would hold his son and rather than seeing a version of himself, he sees a version of Ash. A dark haired version of Ash instead. 

Griffin was the best blessing Ash and Eiji had received and if someone told younger Ash that one day, he would reach this point of his life, he would probably have shot someone dead. 

There were times where Ash was finally happy and thriving to be living a stable life but there were times where he second guessed himself. For one, how could a man like him ever become a parent? There was this fear inside of him and that fear was him becoming like his father. Was Jim like this before? Did he ever love two of his children for a short while before abandoning them? What if Ash doesn't establish a good relationship with Griffin once he grows up? What if Griffin finds out what kind of man Ash was one day? What if after finding out the truth, Griffin would come to hate him? Well, Ash wouldn't blame the kid. Who would ever want a murderer and child-prostitute for a parent? No one. And it was clear to him that Griffin favors Eiji more than him. Just last week, Griffin was fussy and crying in Ash's arms but the moment Eiji carried him, he stopped because if there was anything that Griffin inherited from Ash, it was his devotion to Eiji. 

And Griffin, much like his American father, looks at Eiji as if he was a heavenly angel. 

However, despite his many doubts, his insecurities would die down the moment Eiji reassures him. 

"Griffin loves you. You know he does." Eiji would say, voice as gentle as ever. 

Ash let out a snort as he looked up at the ceiling, "Yeah, and I'm Ryan Gosling." 

Eiji frowned at his sarcasm but nonetheless, gently forced Ash to look at him in the eye, "Griffin loves you, Aslan. It's bullshit that he doesn't. You know why?" 

Ash stayed silent and Eiji took it as a sign to go on. 

"You are only one who put little _koneko_ to sleep. I cannot put Griffin to sleep, he too busy playing with my hair and giggling. He like laughing burrito." Eiji would say and Ash couldn't help but smile at the last part, "Griffin also follows you around. Like a puppy! Everyday, wherever you are, Griffin there too. Wherever Pops is, Griffin come crawling." 

Ash bursted into a fit of giggles when he realized that Griffin really does follow him wherever he goes. He couldn't even take a peaceful shit without the little one whining outside of the bathroom! When the little brat learned to crawl, he immediately grabbed the chance to follow Ash everywhere. 

"Griffin also try to look like Pops. Remember picture I sent to you? Griffin trying to wear your old glasses!" Of course Ash remembered that. How could he not? The picture was his desktop background on his laptop for God's sake. 

Ash felt soft pairs of lips kissing his knuckles, the same ones that were once bruised and bloodied after a fight with other gangs. 

"Griffin loves you." Eiji would remind him softly, "It is clear Griffin would love Pops forever. Does not matter if you have dark past. And if Griffin learns that one day, he not look at you any less." 

Ash felt tears prickling at the corner of his eyes and couldn't help but snuggle against his Japanese husband while sobbing softly against his chest. It was as clear as the night sky that Ash had kind of lost his edge. But he was thankful that he can finally be vulnerable in the arms of the person he cares about the most. Never, in his twenty-nine years of existence did he ever think that one day, he would ever get to live a life like this where he didn't need to constantly worry if he'll even wake up the next day or not. A life where he didn't even need a gun just to survive. 

Ash knew that parenting was never easy not just because of the fact he was now raising a little human, but also because he has his own doubts as a father. Because the last thing Ash would ever want for Griffin is for him to end up like his father. Alone and lost in a world as cruel as this one. But Ash vowed to himself that he would give and make Griffin experience parental love that he didn't receive from his own parents. 

And if Ash cried at the mere fact that Griffin's first word was _Pop,_ it's best to keep that a secret in the Okumura household.


End file.
